Inappropriate or excessive complement activation may cause or aggravate several pathological conditions, such as age-related macular degeneration, asthma, adult respiratory distress syndrome, hemolytic anemia, rheumatoid arthritis, rejection of xeno-transplantation, stroke and heart attack. Regulating complement activation is important to control inflammation, disease and infection.